Bleed
Bleed is a status effect in Xenoblade Chronicles. Effects Bleed causes the afflicted to take damage around every two seconds as long as Bleed is in effect. It is typically induced by physical arts. The damage inflicted is 20% of the damage of the art that caused the status, meaning it has the smallest multiplier among the four 'damage over time' debuffs. When induced by the player, it lasts either 10 or 20 seconds, resulting in either 5 or 10 damage 'ticks'. When used by monsters the damage modifier is the same, but the duration seems to always be 20 seconds. Equipping Bleed Defence Gems or Debuff Resist Gems, or using Arts that remove debuffs can reduce the damage received or prevent it altogether. Distribution Arts * Bitey Bitey: One of Riki's arts. 10 second duration. If struck from behind the Bleed Status lasts for 20 seconds. * Gale Slash: One of Dunban's arts. 10 second duration. * Lacerate: One of Fiora's original arts. 10 second duration. * Monado Eater: One of Shulk's Monado arts. An ether art that does a cone-shaped area damage. 20 second Bleed duration. Gems * Bleed Attack * Bleed Plus * Bleed Defence Equipment * Horizon * Machina Nibbler II * Machina Nibbler III * Silver Vasanova * Agrius Cuisses * Chain Gauntlets * Forest Cap * Styptic Leggings Enemies (by Art Name) Alchemist V * Yaldabaoth Anaesthetic Stab * Makna Ansel Bazooka (Talent) * Mass-Produced Face (Agniratha) (V) * Mass-Produced Face (Central Factory) (V) * Spirit - Xord (II) * Temporal Gawain (V) * Xord (II) Big Scissors * Aggressive Cornelius * Barbaro Igna * Duel Igna * Ether Igna * Fiery Igna * Guard Igna * Mistol Igna * Tumultuous Felix Blood Screw * Precious Retrato Blood Shot Arrow I * Archer Tirkin * Ranger Tirkin * Sniper Paramecia * Sniper Tirkin Bloody Claw * Colony Lizard * Dorsiar Lizard * Leg Lizard * Mell Lizard * Tephra Lizard * Wallslide Gwynry Bloody Head Charge * Breezy Zolos * Lightspeed Sonid * Makna Eks * Stella Eks Bloody Swing * Craft Bunnit * Maker Bunnit Butt * Feltl Eks (also uses Full Power Butt) * Field Ponio (also uses Full Power Butt) * Lampo Ponio (also uses Full Power Butt) * Niece Ponio (also uses Full Power Butt) * Setor Eks (also uses Full Power Butt) * Wandering Amon (also uses Ultra Butt, Ultra Gore) Cut Scratch * Mechon M53X * Mechon M55 (normal) * Mechon M55 (story) Deadly Chainsaw * Benevolent Aim * Glorious Jurom * M82 Melee Unit * M85 Infantry Unit * M85 Sergeant * Mechon M82 (story2) * Mechon M82 (normal) * Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) * Mechon M84 Double Peck * Air Vang * Brabilam Vang * Buio Vang * Dark Kisling * Drunk Vang * Fierce Vang * Gust Vang * Musical Vanflare * Satorl Vang * Shadeless Matrix * Sierra Vang * Tempest Vang * Teneb Vang * Wind Vang Fatal Lunge * Berserk Ardun * Daughter Armu * Leg Ardun * Leg Armu * Magnis Ardun Horn Stab * Abnormal Clone Barg * Babeli Barg * Majestic Clone Barg Hush Chop V * Commander Oracion * M91/DOGMA * M96 Crisis Unit * M96/AWAKE * M97 Commander * M97/CYCLE * M97/EAGLE * Sentimental Flamral * Venerable Focalor Imperial Sobat * Despotic Arsene Killer Dive IV * Dark King Barbarus * Drakos Telethia * Polkan Telethia Legendary Claw VII * Master Obart * Obart Obart * Obelis Obart Murder Claw * Powerful Eligos Murder Screw * Metal Face Rivoluzione * Ancient Daedala (also uses Conquista X) Savage * Aged Leraje * Caelum Volff * Ferocious Volff * Green Feris * Hungry Volff * Leg Volff * Lupus Feris * Makna Feris * Napping Volfen * Noto Feris * Satorl Volff * Ugly Volff * Veteran Yozel Scar Claw * Aura Antol * Basin Antol * Clinger Antol * Ent Antol * Leg Antol * Lubum Antol * Makna Antol * Prairie Antol * Ravine Antol * Red Antol * Ridge Antol * Rius Antol * Roguish Frengel Scratch * Coppice Quadwing * Elder Gragus * Gimran Egel * Grove Quadwing * Jungle Quadwing * Rhoen Quadwing * Stormy Widardun Screw Shot * M32 Transport Unit * M36/FAIRY * M36/SACRE * M37/COBRA (also uses Over Chainsaw) * Mechon M32X * Vagabond Allocer Skewer * Agile Albatro * Atomis Ansel * Atomizek Ansel * Eryth Ansel Tail Spike * Dark Hox * Easy Hox * Morule Hox (also uses Super Tail Spike II) * Soft Hox (also uses Super Tail Spike II) * White Hox (also uses Vicious Tail Spike VIII) * White Smoke Hox (also uses Super Tail Spike II) Volcano Dive VII * Aora Telethia (Eryth Sea) * Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) * Telethia Kaelin See also * Blaze * Chill * Poison Category:XC1 Status